


The Sweetest

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [36]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Basketball, Cute, Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ When TJ's team wins the game, the first person he wants to celebrate with is Cyrus.





	The Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here's some fluff after the last angsty fic I wrote... I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

It all happens in a rush. They’re down to the last few seconds of the game – neck and neck with the opposing team – and TJ has the ball in his hands. He doesn’t even have time to think; the clock is ticking, and the roaring of the crowd is all around him. He can’t let them down. Everything rides on this shot…

With a deep, calming breath, he takes the leap, his body dipping and lurching forward as he extends his arms and throws the ball in a clean arc towards the net. For a moment, he can’t breathe. The tension in the room sucks the air out of his lungs, and everything around him seems to move in slow motion as the ball flies through the air.

The swish of the net is the sweetest sound he’s ever heard, followed closely by the victorious cheer of his fellow teammates. Within seconds, they’ve all piled on top of him, ruffling his hair and leaving sloppy kisses on his cheeks.

But even through all the commotion, his eyes immediately seek out one person in particular, skipping eagerly over the bleachers in search of his favourite smile in the universe. The only smile that really matters.

As soon as he finds it, everything else melts away.

He absently shrugs off his teammates and gravitates towards the crowd, his eyes never leaving Cyrus’. It’s like he’s walking on air. The excited cheers filling the gymnasium dissolve into white noise as he walks towards the younger boy, a goofy grin devouring his face. Cyrus is making his way down the steps of the bleachers, and TJ can’t help but laugh as he struggles to push through the wall of cheerleaders blocking his path.

When they finally meet on the edge of the court, he scoops Cyrus into his arms and lifts him off the floor, spinning him around without a care in the world. Cyrus giggles against his shoulder, and it’s even sweeter than the swish of the net.

“You won!” he says breathlessly.

TJ sets him down, his hands still resting on his hips. “I couldn’t let you down, Underdog.”

Cyrus smirks. “Are you saying I helped you win?”

“I’m saying there’s no point in winning if I can’t celebrate it with you,” TJ whispers, his eyes settling on Cyrus’ lips as their feet shuffle closer together, their teasing smiles softening as the distance between them grows smaller and smaller…

But before it can vanish completely, he’s wrenched away from Cyrus’ warmth and thrown into the air, a sea of hands holding him up as he’s carried towards the exit.

“Hey!”

“No time for flirting, Kippen!”

“It’s time to celebrate!”

TJ huffs a laugh. “You guys are the worst.”

“You love us really!”

Just before they disappear through the double doors, he catches a glimpse of Cyrus watching after him. He lifts his hand in a wave – ignoring the knowing smiles of Buffy, Andi, and Jonah – and mouths the words “To be continued.”

Cyrus responds with a grin, and it’s easily the sweetest sight he’s ever seen.   


End file.
